Stay with me?
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Percy feels lonely and asks Grover to keep him company. Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read, don't hate.


_**Alright. So I'm real big on writing gay pairings for some reason. I couldn't get this idea out of my head and it was basically eating me alive and tearing me apart. So I wrote it. No smut but you could say it's close I guess... I don't write smut. Or read it... Anyway just know that this was brought up by my crazy mind that for some reason pairs random guys on the streets. **_

_**Disclaimer: Me no owns... So sad. Answer me this, why do we put disclaimers when the site is specifically called FANfiction, meaning meant for FANS to write fictional stories about their favourite characters. And if we were the actual owners we wouldn't want to announce it let alone be on this site because the creepy people who have this weird need to know everything about them would be blowing up their PM box constantly, unless of course they disabled it but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't because they'd want to talk to people right?**_

* * *

Percy smiled as he and Grover walked to the dining area in Camp Half-Blood. "Hey Grover?"

"Yeah Perc?" The darker skinned boy looked over to his friend.

"Why don't... why don't you sit with me today?" Percy said as he looked around, trying to focus on anything but Grover. "I mean you don't have to but I'm always alone at my table, you know?"

Grover put a hand on Percy's shoulder to stop him from talking. "Calm down man. I'd be happy to sit at your table with you." He smiled warmly which made Percy relax slightly. They went to sit down and went through the rituals with everyone else.

As they started to eat Percy lightly brushed his fingers against Grover's leg. Grover paused in his eating before continuing. Percy decided to break the silence first. "You have really soft fur." He whispered to Grover who managed to muffle a surprised bleat.

"Wh-what?" Grover's voice cracked.

"You heard me." Percy took a sip of his blue Cherry Coke. "Hey do you want to stay in my cabin tonight? I don't have anyone else and it's extremely lonely."

"If Chiron lets me." Grover looked around wildly before looking at Percy. "Percy, do you like me?"

Percy muffled a cough as he tried not to choke in his drink and a vicious red blush crept upon his face. He nodded and turned to look into Grover's eyes. "I now ask you the same." He faked a cough and pretended to examine his hands, which had been covered in blood and scratches during their practice session but were now completely clean and cut free.

"Of course Percy." Grover's smile was small and embarrassed.

"That's good. You don't mind if I...?" Percy hesitated with his hand hovering above Grover's furry leg. When Grover made no protest Percy rested his hand.

Chiron came over to their table not long after. "Hello boys." He smiled.

"Hello Chiron." Grover returned the smile and Percy gave a curt nod. "Percy wants me to stay with him tonight, do you think I can? Being by himself must be extremely lonely and-"

"I don't see why not." Chiron said, cutting Grover off before he could start speaking too much. "It seems like a perfectly wonderful idea to me." He looked between the two. "Is that all?" Both nodded to which Chiron gave a curt nod and trotted off to another table.

When Chiron was out of earshot Percy leaned over to Grover and whispered, "Do you think he noticed my hand?" He subconsciously rubbed his thumb back an forth on Grover's furry leg.

"I'm sure he did but felt no need to comment." Grover replied.

Shortly after dinner was over and everyone retreated to their respective areas. Grover timidly followed Percy. "Are you sure your father wouldn't mind? I mean I'm not even a demigod so-"

"Shut up and get inside." Percy grabbed Grover's hand and dragged him inside. "Lay down." He pointed to a large bed as he took his clothes off. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want to wear my dirty torn training clothes to bed."

"Sorry." Grover said as he laid down and started to examine the walls.

Percy slid in bed beside Grover, wrapping his arms around the satyr. "Don't be sorry." Grover stiffened slightly before relaxing and turning over to face Percy. Their foreheads were pressed together and he could feel Percy's breath on his nose.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we...?" Grover didn't finish what he was going to say but Percy seemed to understand. Percy's lips brushed against Grover's nose teasingly and Grover grunted in disapproval causing Percy to laugh.

"Alright." Percy chuckled as he pressed a soft sweet kiss to Grover's lips.

Grover smiled into the kiss and slipped his fingertips under the waist of Percy's pants. He pulled away from the kiss and Percy whimpered slightly. "So what are we now?"

"Boyfriends?" Percy asked as he tried to lean in for another kiss.

"Are you sure?" Grover held Percy back, much to Percy's displeasure.

"Yes. Now shut up." Percy muttered and Grover allowed him to lean into another kiss. Percy ran his hands over Grover's hips and smiled. He ran one hand up Grover's back and gently caressed his horns.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, Grover resting his chin on Percy's head and Percy's nose pressed to his neck. They slept comfortably in each other's company.

* * *

_**I haven't finished the first book, The Lightning Thief, yet but I've seen the movie (which is nothing like the book...) so I'm using Grover's description from the movie because the book doesn't give much in the way of descriptions. I literally couldn't read any farther in the book until I wrote this down. Then I thought "To Hades with it! I'll just post this thing." so here I am. I understand that not a lot of people like this pairing but it's like one of my favourite pairings. I think I might do a Little Mermaid type story for this pairing... I understand that Grover is 28 and Percy is 12 but if you understood what Chiron said, "Satyrs age twice as fast as humans and demigods." (something like that anyway...) then that would mean that Grover is actually 14. Logic... it hurts... Anyway I hoped you liked it. Review? No? Cool, that's not going to stop me from writing. Peace! ~Cat. **_


End file.
